1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rolling pin, and more particularly to a rolling pin which uses the non-stick properties of silicone on an exterior jacket of the rolling pin.
2. Background Art
The most important use of a rolling pin is for rolling dough for making pastries, etc. It is vital that the dough does not stick to the pin when rolling. Dough sticking to the pin has the following disadvantages. (1) It takes more time to complete the job and therefore is less efficient. (2) Before and during rolling, flour must be added to the dough and rubbed on the pin to help prevent the dough from sticking. This changes the texture of the dough. (3) When the dough sticks to the pin and needs to be removed, the weight distribution of the dough becomes inconsistent, thereby creating uneven thickness and therefore uneven temperature when baking, so that some parts become more crisp than others.
It would be desirable to develop an improved rolling pin which avoids these disadvantages and allows dough to be rolled more easily than previously.